


Stardust Chronicles

by cosmicsymphony



Category: Trying Human
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsymphony/pseuds/cosmicsymphony
Summary: Maybe the only things keeping us all from slipping into the cosmic void are the connections we make with other people. Even if some of those people happen to be aliens.A healthy dose of romance and friendship, sprinkled with occasional angst.





	1. Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Stardust Chronicles will consist mostly of romantic and platonic pairings, with occasional angst sprinkled throughout. Be prepared for lots of FJPig (FJ12 x Pigment) goodness in particular. Each drabble will be tagged accordingly depending on its content. You are always welcome to contact me via the comment section or my Trying Human blog (johnfulgure) if you have a request. Enjoy!

_Pairing: Rose and Quazky (platonic)_

_Universe: Canon_

_Rating: M for strong language_

_Summary: Rose and Quazky (slowly) allow walls to come down._

* * *

 Rose was carefully peeling away the layers of an onion when she caught the familiar odor of the last person she wanted to see in that moment.

 _And of course I’m in my bathrobe,_ Rose thought, preparing herself for the lascivious smirk the green Reptoid would give upon seeing her in this state.

“Hey Rose, are you in there?” Quazky’s voice, Rose couldn't help but notice, was devoid of its usual screech.

“Yeah, I’m here. Do me a favor and hold on for a few minutes.”

“Why? You in your nightgown or something?” Under normal circumstances, Rose would’ve rolled her eyes, but the comment felt unusually forced. Something was definitely up.

“I am, actually, so _please_ hold on,” Rose called, locking herself in her room before Quazky decided to knock down her door. She yanked on a T-shirt and shorts and, after a couple of deep breaths, shuffled to the door to let Quazky in.

“Where the _fuck_ is your shirt?” Rose whispered furiously at the sight of Quazky’s bare chest - which, she thought to herself, was _really_ nothing to look at.

“I, uh, was in a rush,” Quazky mumbled, fiddling with his Trying Human circuit.

“I’ve never heard of someone being in _such_ a rush they forgot to put on _their fucking shirt_ ,” Rose growled. She was really not in the mood to hear whatever bullshit excuse Quazky had for showing up to her apartment half naked.

“Look, shit happens, okay? If you want me to apologize for showing up like this, then fine: I’m sorry. I know I look like an asshole.”

 _Asshole_ wasn’t exactly the word Rose would use to describe someone who dropped by another person’s house shirtless, but she knew this was as good an apology as she was going to get from Quazky.

“Fine. Just - you’d better have a good explanation for being here.”

Quazky’s face fell, and Rose instantly snapping at him so harshly: if Quazky’s previous actions were anything to go by, he was genuinely upset, and she probably hadn't helped matters.  

“Yeah, um, about that….” he began, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rose’s expression softened. “Come on, I’ll make us some tea while you get comfortable.”

“No no, don’t worry about that. I just, well…. I need someone to talk to, if that’s okay.”

“Sure Quazky. How about we sit down? That way we’re comfortable,” Rose said, gesturing towards the couch. Quazky was very receptive to this idea, and he plopped himself right in the middle of the couch, clutching a pillow.

“Gracelis is, um…. fuck, how do I put this? She’s kind of in a not-so-great place mentally. Upset about her mom. She died, in case you didn’t know.”

 _I didn’t,_ Rose thought, her mood dropping by the second.

“Yeah, she’s been in a pretty bad state the past couple weeks. Nothing I do seems to help. I tried taking her out to distract her, but she wouldn't go, so then I tried getting her to talk, and that just made it worse. I want to help her, I want to be there for her, but I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

Rose didn’t respond; she was, for a few minutes, engulfed in her own memories. Being nine years old and asking her father what was wrong, why he was so sad all the time, was it because Mommy left, _was she ever coming back, Daddy?_ Even in her earliest memories, Jacob Williams had always seemed terribly haunted by something he felt he could never talk about with her. What this something was, though, she never knew until only a few months ago. Some days he wouldn’t leave his room; he’d just stare at the wall with an expression devoid of anything. It had terrified her then, and it was still hard to think about even now. 

She’d tried to help him - God, she’d tried _so hard_ \- but it became apparent nobody could help her father but himself.

He’d ultimately died when she was eighteen from alcohol poisoning. At least, that was what she’d been lead to believe for years. She knew the truth now, and shuddered at the thought that Magnus’s cruel, snarling face had been the last thing her father ever saw.

Rose took a deep breath. She'd never expected to have this sort of conversation in her nightgown at nine o'clock in the evening, let alone with Quazky, but the fact remained that she was, and she needed to give him an answer.

“Sometimes - sometimes the only person who can help somebody is themselves. I think you should let Gracelis come to you on her own. She will when she’s ready.”  

Rose put a hand on Quazky’s shoulder. She was surprised at how much it hurt to see the Reptoid so upset. Whenever she’d seen him, there had been a grin - more or less shit-eating in nature - on his face; she’d hadn’t ever really entertained the idea of him being _sad_ before. Which was her own fault.

“I’m sure you’re right. If you say it’s for the best, I’ll leave her be. I just want her to be okay.”

_She was ten years old, screaming and crying. "I want you to be okay, Daddy!"_

Rose pushed the memory to the back of her mind; she wasn’t the one who was hurting right now. She gave him a little squeeze.

“I know you do. It’ll be hard, but don’t give up on her. She’ll come around; I’m sure of it.”

“I really am glad I met you, Rose.” Quazky was so quiet, Rose had to strain to hear him. “You’re a good person.”

“Thanks Quazky. You are too, you know. There’s a big heart underneath that playboy exterior.”

Quazky cracked a tiny smile. “Hey Rose? Do mind if I, uh, spend the night here? I’ll take the couch.”

Rose chuckled; he really was just a big sap at heart. “As long as you don’t make any more comments about my nightgown.”

“Deal.”


	2. Date Night

  _Pairing: Don Marden x Longus_

_Universe: Canon_

_Rating: M for strong language, implied sex, implied masturbation_

_Summary: Don and Longus have date night at home. Unfortunately, an unwanted guest is making things much more difficult than they need to be._

* * *

Although Longus had only been living in his new apartment for several weeks, it already had three distinct smells: steak cooking, rosemary, and Quazky. The familiar Quazky stench hit Don like a truck as opened the door. This could only mean Quazky himself was here. Don groaned: he and Longus had planned to spend the evening in Longus’ apartment and cuddle on the couch, watching B-rated horror movies. If Longus’ obnoxious older brother was present, things could get awkward. And that was putting it mildly.  

“Well hello there,” Longus said, leaving his spot on the couch to greet Don at the door. Don stood on his tiptoes to make their kiss a little easier on Longus. Although they’d been dating for almost five months, Don still hadn’t gotten used to just how _tall_ his boyfriend really was.

“How was your day?” Don asked, shucking off his coat and hanging it on a very old coat-rack.

Longus sighed. Not a great sign.

“It was... okay. Just very long and tiring. But I’m fine now.” Longus’ toothy grin seemed much too forced for Don’s liking.

“Are you sure? We can do this some other time if you just need to sleep -”

“No, I promise I’m okay. I feel much better now that you’re here.”

Longus wrapped himself around Don. Don detected the smell of cinnamon on Longus as he leaned into him, putting a hand on Longus' chest. Longus pulled him in for another kiss, and Don allowed himself to be lost in the moment. Don heard Longus' soft moans, felt his tongue prying Don's mouth open -

“Aww, the lovebirds are together again. How sweet.”

Don almost jumped out of his skin; he'd completely forgotten all about the Quazky odor he smelled a few minutes ago. 

“Fuck, I thought you were sleeping!” Longus shouted. He must _really_  not be in a good mood: he was normally much more patient with his brother. How he managed it, Don had no idea.

“I was masturbating, actually. I came out here for a glass of water and I see you two trying to eat each other's faces off. You could’ve at least given me a heads up.”

“Like I’ve never walked in on you having sex _on my bed,”_ Longus growled.

Don wasn’t sure what to do. He always felt uncomfortable being around the two Reptoids whenever they got into a spat (which was often) but it didn’t seem right to just ignore it outright. He felt like he ought to come to his boyfriend’s defense, but Quazky could be awfully nasty when he wanted. And Don, quite frankly, wasn’t in the mood tonight for Quazky’s infamous attitude.

“You’re _still_ mad about that? It was like, ten fucking years ago!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you did it!”

They were really going at each other. Probably the result of some little grievance that had gone undiscussed for too long. Don quietly stepped away from Longus and retreated to the couch. It was best to just stay away from both of them when they were like this. More often than not, there would be an angry swat or two, and Don knew better than to risk accidentally finding himself on the receiving end of a Reptoid’s claws.

It took about two more minutes of Longus and Quazky going back and forth when Longus realized Don was no longer next to him.

“You can come back over here, Don. It’s okay. I’m through arguing with Major Dickhead over there,” Longus said, jabbing a claw in Quazky’s general direction. He received a middle finger in response.

Don shuffled back over to Longus and wrapped his arms around him, his head resting on Longus’ chest. “Forget about him. Let’s go watch a movie. I brought popcorn.”

“Sounds like an excellent idea. I have a blanket waiting for you on the couch; I know how you easily you get cold."

Don had to stand on his toes to kiss Longus’ cheek. “Thanks ‘Gus.”

“Really? ‘Gus?” Quazky shouted from Longus’ kitchen. Judging by the slight muffle of his voice, he was snooping through one of his brother’s pantries.

“Ignore him,” Longus murmured as he seated himself on the couch. Don unzipped his backpack and pulled out several plastic bags filled with popcorn.

“Channel 234 usually has B-rated horror films playing at this hour. The movies are really corny, but I think that’s part of their charm,” Don said, leaping onto the couch beside Longus. “I really hope _The Creature from the Black Lagoon_ is on. That’s one of my favorites.”

“Is it because it reminds you of me?” Longus asked, making eyes at Don.

Don, laughing, gave Longus a playful swat on the arm. “No! Not everything that has to do with monsters reminds me of you, you know.”

“What’s this about monsters?” Quazky had wandered away from the pantry and plopped himself next to Don. Now that Quazky was in close proximity, the stench that emanated from him was pungent to the point of inciting nausea. 

 _“Quazky,_ _go away!”_

When Quazky didn’t budge, apparently having decided to be infuriatingly obstinate, Don accepted that he and Longus were just going to have to deal with Quazy’s dramatics. They could only hope he’d eventually get bored and wander off on his own.

“So what’re we watching?” Quazky asked brightly. 

“Not sure yet. If you pass me that remote on the table, we can find out,” Longus muttered, eyeing his brother with a mixture of frustration and grudging defeat.

“Sure thing. Whatever makes the lovebirds happy.” Quazky tossed the remote to his brother and Longus caught it in midair. Before turning on the television, Longus faced Quazky and looked him straight in the eye. 

“If we let you watch this movie with us, will you promise to be quiet?” Longus’ voice was calm but firm, as though he were talking to a particularly difficult toddler.

“You have my word,” said Quazky, placing a hand over his heart. 

Deciding this oath was good enough for him, Longus turned the television on and flipped the channel to 234. To Don’s excitement, the movie was indeed _The Creature from the Black Lagoon_. 

“Is this the movie where the lady fucks that fish guy?”

There was silence for a few seconds before Longus grabbed the pillow nearest to him, buried his face into it, and screamed.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” said Quazky, reaching into Don’s bag of popcorn and taking a (very large) handful for himself.

At this point, Don wasn’t even angry anymore about Quazky ruining his date; he just wanted Quazky to leave him and Longus alone and let them enjoy what was left of the evening.

“Look, Quazky, I know you’re just trying to be funny, but you must have something better to do other than bother Longus and me. We’re just trying to have a nice little date night at home. You can understand that, right?”

Quazky developed a sudden interest in a small hole in the knee of his pant leg.

“Right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Quazky mumbled, rising from his spot on the couch. “I’ll leave you two to canoodle in peace as long as you give me another handful of that popcorn: shit’s good.”

“Fine,” Don said, grabbing as large a handful as he could hold and dropping it in Quazky’s eager hands.

“I’ll see you horndogs later,” Quazky grinned as he scurried down the hallway and into Longus’ bedroom.

Longus rolled his eyes. “He better not jerk off on my bed again. I’d prefer to not have to remind him to clean my sheets.”

“At least he’s not bothering us anymore,” said Don, giving a peck on the cheek.

“True. Small victories, I suppose.”

Don and Longus turned their attention back to the television, free to wrap themselves in a warm blanket and simply take pleasure in each other’s company.


	3. Common Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about a year or so after the events of TH have been wrapped up. I really enjoyed writing Don and Quazky in this story in particular: they have very different personalities, and it was a lot of fun imagining the banter that might ensue between them when they're left on their own.

_Pairing: None_

_Universe: Canon_

_Rating: M for strong language, intentions of eating an animal_

_Summary: Don and Quazky attempt to bond. After getting off to a rough start, things take a surprising - but not unwelcome - turn._

* * *

 “Hey Pinky! Wanna watch me catch that squirrel?”

Don, who was very out of breath and very annoyed, keeled over to catch his breath.

“First off all, don’t call me that! I’ve asked you over and over again to stop!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. You know I’m just messing around,” said Quazky, a mischievous smirk pinned on his face.

“Well, I don’t like it, and I would _really_ appreciate it if you knocked it off. And the answer to your question is no, by the way. I definitely don’t want to see that.”

“Aww, come on. I didn’t eat breakfast, and that little guy will make a great snack.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’re a self-righteous little asshole.”

“Takes one to know one!”

Although Quazky’s back was turned to Don in a childish display of pettiness, Don still heard him chuckle. “This whole ‘bonding time’ that Longus suggested is _really_ off to a _great_ start.” His voice was dripping with a bitter mixture of sarcasm and mockery.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Don let out a sigh. “Look, I know we don’t exactly see eye to eye, but Longus sent us on this little friendship date for a reason. He loves both of us equally, and I think we should really try and get along. If only for his sake.”

Quazky shifted back and forth on his feet. “Maybe you shouldn't call it that when you're having _intimate relations_ with my brother. This isn’t a ‘date’; we’re just here to talk.”

“Obviously I didn’t mean this was a _date_ date-”

“Just drop it. Anyway, what were you saying before you started babbling your typical nonsense?”

Don huffed, rubbing his temples. “I _said,_ we should really try and get along, even if it’s just for Longus’ sake.”   

“Oh. Well, do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Want to get along.”

“I mean, it’d be nice if we didn’t flip each other off every time we came into contact.”  

“Yeah, I guess I'd be cool with that. Save my middle finger for someone who _really_ deserves it.”

“But you know what I'm getting at, right? We have to put aside our differences and be cordial. For Longus.”

 _“‘We have to put aside our differences and be cordial. For Longus.’_ God, you’re starting to sound like John, you know that?”

“If you’re trying to offend me, you aren't. John is a good person and-”

“John also thinks knitting scarves is the best way to spend your time! He's a thirty-five man year old trapped in a fifty-year old preschool teacher's body!”  

“We sound like _we_ need to go back to preschool.”

“Reptoids don’t have preschool.”

“Fine, space preschool.”

To Don’s surprise, Quazky burst into a fit of laughter. “What the fuck? You think just adding ‘space’ in front of something will make it more _alien-y_? That is so _stupid-_ ”

To Don’s even greater surprise, he found himself laughing too. “I don’t know! I’m a human, remember?”

“While we’re at it, maybe we should get some space crayons and space coloring books.”

“Space whiteboard markers.”

“Space bicycles.”

“Space porta potties.”

Quazky was now facing Don, tears sliding down his cheeks. “I didn’t know how much I needed that. You know, you’re okay. For a human.”

Don smiled. It was a bright, genuine smile. “And you’re okay for a Reptoid. That isn’t Longus, of course. Or Gracelis. Or-”

“You’re pushing your luck, Don,” said Quazky, but his voice was, for the first time, absent of sarcasm or spite.

After a few moments of silence, Don stuck his hands in his pockets and looked Quazky in the eye. “Wanna go for a walk?”

“Sure. As long as you watch me catch that squirrel.”

“No eating?” Don raised an eyebrow at Quazky.

“No eating,” Quazky said resolutely.  


	4. Two Peas in a Pod

_Pairing: Quazky and Gracelis_

_Universe: Canon_

_Rating: M for strong language, mentions of sex_

_Summary: Quazky and Gracelis have a good old-fashioned coffee date._

* * *

If someone had told Gracelis that one day, she would willingly be sitting in a coffeehouse on Earth, disguised as a human and waiting for Quazky to show up for their date, she’d have laughed in their face. Or stared at them, mouth agape, in stunned silence. One of the two.

However, that was the exact scenario Gracelis currently found herself in.

With her skintight red gown, black stilettos, and immaculately curled hair, Gracelis was, by all accounts, far too overdressed for an outing as casual as a coffee date.

Which was just how Gracelis liked it.

Spotting Quazky shove his way into the coffeehouse, Gracelis frantically waved her arms, hoping to catch Quazky’s attention.

“Quazky! Over here, honey!”

Quazky’s head swiveled in her direction, and an enormous grin broke over his face. He hurried over to her table, plopped himself into a chair and took both of her hands into his. “Babe! There you are! I’ve been looking for you for ages!”

“What do you mean?”

“I, uh, got lost,” said Quakzy sheepishly. “I think I accidentally threw out the note that had the name of this place on it. I looked all over Longus’s apartment, but that thing is definitely lying at the bottom of some dumpster.”

Gracelis kissed him on the cheek. “Well, you’re here now, and that’s what matters.

“For you, baby, I’d cross galaxies for one kiss from you.”

“Someone’s been watching too many romantic comedies. Have you and Rose been hanging out?”

“I have, actually! I was really hesitant at first, since most of our, uh, _friend dates_ consisted of watching rom coms back to back. I was so sure I was gonna hate them, but they’re pretty good! Well, most of them, anyway. Some of those movies can suck my -”

“What’ll it be today, folks?” Quazky was interrupted by a petite, brown human with thick, curly hair and a chirpy voice.

“I’ll have the, um, this thing right here,” said Quakzy, pointing to the name what Gracelis assumed to be a drink.

“A cappuccino?” asked the woman.

“Yes! One cappuccino, if you please!”

“And what about you?”

“Just a coffee, please.”

“With cream and sugar?”

“Oh, yes please!”

“I’ll bring it right out. My name’s Itzy. Flag me down if you need anything.”

“Will do…..Itzy!” said Quazky after a quick glance at the woman’s name tag.

Gracelis, chin resting in the palms of her hands, batted her eyelashes at Quazy. “So Quazky, do you have any fun plans after this?”

Quazky just smirked. “Can’t say I do, babe. All my fun plans involve you. And me. Together. Doing the horizontal tango, if you know what I mean.”

“Quazky! Keep your voice down, we’re in _public_ ,” said Gracelis, in the tone of one who could care less about having discussions of sexual intercourse in public.

“So why don’t we relocate to somewhere less crowded? Maybe your bedroom would be a better place to take this conversation.”

“At least let me get my coffee! I thought we were _actually_ trying to do something as a couple that doesn’t involve sex,” exclaimed Gracelis, proceeding to reapply her lipstick.

“Yeah, we really gotta start expanding our list of ‘date night’ options. If we don’t shake it up, we’re gonna end up like Rose and Hue: all boring and stale!”

“For your sake, I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Gracelis said, _tsk-tsking_ at Quazky.

“Thanks toots. I’m not in the mood to get my ass kicked by Rose. This week, that is. Again.”

“Don’t worry honey, my lips are _sealed._ ”

“Is that so? Well, maybe I should _unseal_ them. With my tongue.”

Gracelis, who was certainly not one to turn down a French kiss, leaned in towards Quazky. They were saved from eviction due to public indecency by the arrival of Itzy with their beverages. Which, after all, is what they came here for.

“Hope you enjoy!” chirped Itzy, leaving the faint scent of vanilla in her wake.

As Gracelis reached for her cup, Quazky stuck out a hand. “Careful! It’s really hot. You might to let it sit for a bit before you drink anything. Don’t want you to burn your tongue.”

“Of course not. That would be a very unfortunate turn of events,” Gracelis said silkily, giving Quazky what she hoped was a coquettish smile. Quazky, predictably, blushed.

“You’re so funny, Quazky. You use naughty jokes to hide the fact you’re just a hopeless romantic at heart. I think that’s why I like you so much: we’re two peas in a pod.”

“We sure are, babe. Bonafide partners in crime.”

“Birds of a feather.”

“Fuckbuddies.”

_“Quazky!”_


	5. As Brothers Do

_Pairing: None_

_Universe: Canon_

_Rating: T for language and implications of death_

_Summary: Longus and Quazky have a (long overdue) heart-to-heart conversation._

* * *

“Do you still miss him?”

Longus, who had been blissfully watering his petunias, froze. The sound of his brother’s voice -- and the question he posed -- caught him off guard.

“What -- what do you mean?” Longus asked, his voice wavering.

“You know what I mean.”

Placing his watering can on the grass, Longus leaned against the railing of his balcony and sighed.

“Of course. I miss him every day. I always will, I think. But I’m…. I've fully accepted he's gone, at the very least. I hope he found whatever he was looking for.”

“Makes sense.” There was a long silence: Quazky started shuffling his feet, and Longus gazed intently at the hustle and bustle of city life before him.

"I hope so too. Poor guy must've had so many expectations, what with being a soldier, the brother of a warlord, and born into the family that he was. It couldn't have been easy."

"He would talk about that, sometimes. The expectations and everything else that came with having such a prestigious lineage. His family was dead-set on seeing him -- and Magnus -- rise through the ranks of the army. Apparently, their mother -- I forget her name -- was pretty terrible even by Draconian standards, so that probably didn't help matters." 

"Oh yeah, I've heard a few stories about her. Assuming Gracelis isn't exaggerating, Platysma -- that's Brevis's mom's name, in case you were curious -- was a real piece of shit. Even by Draconian parenting standards."

"Why are you here, Quazky?" Longus exclaimed. "Something tells me you didn't come all the way to my apartment just to talk about Brevis's shitty mother."  

Quazky took a deep breath, then asked, “Do you ever think about what might’ve been?” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

If his brother's tone was anything to go by, this was the reason he'd paid Longus a visit. Quazky must've held back on asking that particular question right away to avoid hitting Longus with too much too quickly.  

Figuring he might as well be truthful, Longus crossed his arms and took care to avoid his brother's pitying gaze. “Sometimes, yeah. Not nearly as often as I used to, now that I’m with Don. But every so often, it does cross my mind. Being together probably would’ve cost Brevis everything, though, and I just end up wondering if he’d even think it was worth it.”

“I think he would’ve. I gotta admit, you’re a catch, little bro.” Quazky put a reassuring hand on Longus’s shoulder. Longus did his best to force a tiny smile, but failed miserably.

“When I do think of him, it’s not so much that I wish I could _be_ with him. It's more that I wish he was here. Not  _here_ here, but, you know, _alive_  here.It's a selfish thought, but it's how I feel.”

Quazky squeezed Longus's shoulder. "No, it's not. He was important to you, and he was taken away before you could say goodbye.”  

“It just _sucks_." Hearing Quazky vocalize what he'd had on mind for years triggered something in Longus. His thoughts came spilling out of him, and he didn't think he could've stopped himself even if he'd wanted to. "There was so much more I wanted to say to him, that we wanted to say to each other, and we'll never be able to, and _it just sucks_.”

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Longus sighed, ashamed he’d caused the day to take such an unhappy turn. But much to Longus's surprise, Quazky enveloped him in a tight embrace and began rocking him back and forth, the way he'd done when they were children and Longus was crying over a scraped knee. Quazky's voice, usually high and nasally, was gentle and soft now. “I’m sorry you and Brevis will never get closure. It’s the worst thing, having so much you want to say to someone but knowing you'll never get that chance. Sometimes you're going through life and it just.... decides to take a huge, steaming dump on you, and there's nothing you can do about it. I know that sounds stupid and kind of nasty, but it's true. And it _sucks_. But on a more, uh, positive note, I like to think he’s happy, and you’ll get to see him again one day. Somehow.”

It wasn't often that Quazky indulged in displays of brotherly love (conventional ones, at least), but when he did, he filled Longus with a warmth and fondness nobody else could. 

“You're a great big brother, you know that?” 

“I know, I know. Don't get all sappy on me,” Quazky laughed, gently butting Longus’s forehead. “Now what do you say we go to the plant nursery and pick out some new flowers for the little garden you've got going on? I'm thinking begonias, but it's up to you, of course." 

Longus playfully jabbed Quazky on the arm, and as the two brothers made their way to the plant nursery, Longus felt a decades-old burden finally lift from his shoulders. 


	6. Scarlet and Lavender

_ Pairing: 8/Janet Jenkins-Jimenez and Shade  _

_Universe: Canon_  

 _Rating: T for mild language_  

 _Summary: Shade and Janet shop for outfits for Gracelis’s and Quazky’s wedding._   

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day, and Janet Jenkins-Jimenez was on the hunt for the perfect bridesmaid dress. She'd already been to three different stores in the same shopping mall, and each trip had proven futile. Feeling more than a little defeated, Janet hung her head, making peace with the fact that she'd probably have to settle for her old 'Jestic getup. Shade, the head scientist of the Greys’ hybrid program  _and_ her girlfriend, tapped her shoulder and pointed to a small boutique Janet had written off as 'frilly and juvenile'. 

"Really? No offense, honey, but that place doesn't really seem like my style.” Janet tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “It looks too…. cutesy.” 

 _“There is no harm in looking.”_  

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I'd rather check this place out first than drag us through another mall on the other side of the city. But don't even  _think_ about trying to get me in one of those poofy monstrosities!”  

* * *

“Soooo…. what do you think?” 

After twenty minutes of searching with no luck, Janet stumbled across a pastel purple number with off-the-shoulder sleeves. It was elegant and feminine (much like herself), but best of all, it didn’t look like it had once been owned by a snooty Victorian schoolgirl. 

Janet flounced out of the changing room and twirled around to give Shade the dress’s full effect: it was a lacy A-line, and while Janet tended to drift toward more form-fitting looks, the way the skirt floated around her reawakened her childhood fantasies of being a fairytale princess.   

 _“It looks very nice on you,"_ was Shade’s reply after several seconds of what Janet guessed was serious contemplation. 

“Is it even appropriate, though? I mean, I’ve never been to a Reptoid wedding, and Gracelis was annoyingly vague about the bridesmaid dress code. You remember, don’t you?” 

 _“I cannot say that I do.”_  

“You know, as brilliant as you are, honey, sometimes you're a real space cadet. No pun intended.  _Anyway,_  Pig asked Gracelis the color scheme of the wedding -- so we could all color-coordinate our outfits -- and she just told us to  _‘wear something that’s colorful and makes you feel beautiful!’_ What if I feel beautiful in a yellow paper bag? Don’t get me wrong, I love her to pieces, but  _damn,_  you’d think she'd give us a little more to work with! I called Pig and Rose a few hours ago, and apparently none of us are wearing the same colors. That’ll probably be distracting, at the very least, and you know how Gracelis loves having all eyes on her….” 

 _“I think this dress should suffice. As long as it fulfills these ‘requirements’, which are indeed rather vague, then Gracelis has no right to complain.”_  

“So you think it’ll work?” 

 _“Yes. You are lovely.”_  

Janet blushed. “Why don’t you go put on that red suit you've got there so I can tell you how hot you look?” 

Shade gave her the barest of smiles (she  _was_ still a Grey, nothing would change that) and kissed the top of Janet’s head. 

 _“I would love to.”_  

After a couple minutes of listening to Shade fumble around with the suit, she emerged from the changing room. 

As Janet had predicted, she looked  _good._  

“Have I ever mentioned how I have the hottest girlfriend in the universe? Because I do,” Janet purred, slinking toward Shade and tracing circles on the lapel of her suit. 

 _“You say it quite often, as a matter of fact.”_  

Janet laughed. She didn’t think she’d ever fully get used to the Greys’ over-the-top solemnity with which they reacted to just about everything. 

“What say we call it a day, go back home, and have some fun?” Janet smirked, winking at Shade. 

 _“That sounds like an excellent idea.”_  

Janet hurried to the counter, paid for both the purple dress and red suit, and marched triumphantly out the boutique, her and Shade’s fingers entwined. 


	7. In Ancient Starlight We Lay in Repose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience, everyone! I know it's been a while since I've published anything: school unfortunately made it really difficult to find time to write. Now that I'm on summer break, though, updates should be a bit more frequent. (Bonus points if you can guess where the title comes from ;D)

_Pairing: 6 and 8/Janet Jenkins-Jimenez_

_Universe: Canon_

_Rating: T for implied sex and language_ _  
_

_Summary: Six and Janet have a talk about family._

* * *

“If I ever met them, do you think they’d love me?”

Six’s voice, soft and trembling, cut through the stillness of the night. They’d been lying together in Janet's bed for some time, entwined in each other’s arms and taking in the bit of quietude they were so rarely given. 

Janet didn’t need to ask who 'they' were. 

“I think,” she began, chewing at her lip; he’d asked a question she couldn’t answer and she hated it. He deserved to know for certain, but she wasn't the person who could give him the answer he so desperately wanted.  

“I think…. I’d like to think that yes, of course they would love you. You’re their son.” 

“Do you think they’re looking for me?”

 _Well damn,_ Janet thought, _this isn’t exactly the post-coital conversation I pictured._

“I—I don’t know.” Janet didn’t believe in sugarcoating the truth. Maybe she was just projecting onto Six, but she knew she wouldn’t want someone to lie to her for the sake of “protecting" her feelings or whatever the hell it was that went through the heads of the patronizing assholes who thought some people couldn't handle reality. There was no point in getting Six’s hopes up.  

Six rolled onto his side, his back facing her. Janet sighed. She could show him all the love and affection in the world, and it would never be enough for him. She understood where he was coming from, though: nothing would ever fill the Travis-shaped hole in her heart.  

They lay in silence for what felt like ages. Six was still facing away from her, his quiet sobbing the only way Janet knew he hadn’t fallen asleep. She hated knowing that he was _this_ upset (and that it might be partially her fault), but it was probably best to leave him alone for the time being. He’d talk when he was ready. She hoped. While Six was much more emotional and easy to read than other Greys, he could still be unpredictable and cold when it came down to it. 

 _You really screwed this one up, Janet,_ she thought bitterly, yanking a pillow over her face. _‘I don’t know’. What kind of answer is_ that _?_

Deciding to make peace with the fact Six would be ignoring her for the rest of the night, Janet yanked the bedcovers over herself and closed her eyes. She was halfway asleep when she heard the soft rustle of sheets. Janet slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at Six’s long, gray face. 

“I’m sorry for acting the way I did earlier. It’s not your fault that you don’t know. You were just trying to help.” His voice was gentle, remorseful. As much as Janet didn't appreciate the cold shoulder he'd treated her to, she couldn't find it in her to get angry.  

“It's okay. You were upset, and you have every right to be. I know how it feels to lose someone.”

“But I didn’t lose them. I never even knew them.” 

Janet placed her hand over Six’s. “That in itself is a loss. You lost what they could’ve given you, what could’ve been.”    

Six pulled Janet into an embrace and buried his face in her shoulder. “I hope I get to meet them someday. I want to tell them how much I love them. That not a day goes by where I don’t think about them." He paused, pulling himself away from her and cupping her face in his hands. "I hope you’re with me on that day.” 

Tears were pouring down her face, but Janet forced herself to smile through them. She hugged Six as tightly as she could: she needed it as much as he did. 

“So do I.”  


End file.
